Any useful invention, first of all, is intended to satisfy (more or less) the needs of the society as a whole or at a minimum the desires of just one man. Of course, the value of the invention increases if it is useful for more people. The present invention relates to the most important products for the entire humanity. That product is one of the most necessary products for the society as one of the existing forms of energy—oil and gas. These main sources of energy are the most useful and most used products on Earth. They are used practically in all kinds of industries and by every family.
The energy demands of the society increase day by day. Therefore, the society needs more and more oil. The consumption of oil is increasing and has now reached 20 billion barrels of oil per year. It is widely known that the first wells for oil production were drilled in the Azerbaijan, FSU, in 1854 and in Texas, U.S., in 1859. For the next 150 years, almost 500 billion barrels of oil have been recovered; another 994 billion barrels of oil of proven resources remain to be recovered. “Only 30% of oil contained in all discovered oil fields could be recovered during this period with existing (old) technologies.” That is the opinion of chief reservoir engineer of Shell Co. Vullem Shulte. It is very difficult to compensate the deficit between demand and production using other recourses. The discovery of new oilfields happens very slowly. The solar energy and wind energy require enormous investments into infrastructure and building; nuclear energy costs too much money and continues to be very dangerous for the people and the environmental. The earthquake in Japan, in summer of 2011, which demolished several nuclear power stations, only confirms this.
The “Unified technology of full well and drainage zone rehabilitation” has at its root the idea that modern technology could, with the minimum efforts and expenditures of material, finance and the time, help recover more than two times the amount of oil in the next 50 years than was recovered during the last 150 years of the oil industry.